The Return of DrDanger
by MagicMaker494
Summary: Life is perfect, it has been three years that the girls have kept their secret, they now have close friends on the secret too! But what happens when Dr. Denman returns. Can they keep their secret? Or will they blow it?
1. Dr in the house

Chapter1

**Lewis's Point of view**

I was walking on the beach. The wind blowing on my face, my feet in the hot sand. I was walking by the dock when I noticed a familiar boat on the dock.

"What's that?"

I thought I recognized a boat, so I walked closer to check out the boat. Then I heard a familiar female voice shouting my name .

"Lewis!" she shouted

I turned around to see who it was, and it was Dr. Denman

"Hi" I said trying to sound happy to see her.

She was wearing the usual, a white lab coat, her golden blonde hair blowing in the wind up in a ponytail, and a fake smile on her face acting like she was glad to see me.

"Haven't seen you in a while, it's nice to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same." I said.

"Look Lewis, I don't want to be on your bad side. I would like to start fresh."

"I wish I could start fresh with you."

"Why are you here, anyways?" I said to her.

"Oh, just the usual. Counting fish. By Mako."

"OH!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I better get going, I have some errands to run."

"Are you still with those girls?"

"Why do you care? You saw them they gave up their powers"

"I know, I feel bad. I didn't mean to do it."

"Well... I have to go, bye."

"Bye Lewis!"

"I should tell the girls! Who knows what could happen if she finds out they aren't normal anymore!"

So, I went to Cleo's house and got all of the girls over at her house.

"HEY!" Rikki said slamming the door open.

"It's open, oh hi Rikki come in!" Cleo said sarcastically

Then Zane followed, Bella and Will were not far behind and came a little after, and Emma and Ash showed up last.

"What's up?" Bella said.

"Ok, now that everyone's here I have something to tell you..."

"It's about ... Dr. Denman"


	2. They Find Out

**Bella's point of view**

"What?" Rikki said with a confused and scared face.

"Oh great! Just what we need!" Cleo said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Wait! Who's Dr. Denman?" I said.

The group froze, looking at me with weird expression on their faces.

"OH! I forgot you don't know who Dr. Denman is!" Lewis said.

"She's a blonde chick, with problems." Rikki said summarizing it up.

"Rikki! Not like that, she's a marine biologist that knows our secret and tried to capture us. But we made her think we gave up our powers for good, even though it was for only 24hours." Emma said.

"Oh… that makes sense. So, what about her Lewis?"

"She's back-"

"What!" Zane said rudely interrupting him.

"So, that Dr. Denman chick. The one who captured you guys… is back?" Ash said.

"Yep." Emma said."

"While she is here you guys can't go swimming." Lewis said with a serious tone in his voice. He was worried, you can tell just by how he spoke.

"Why!" Rikki said.

"Because I was walking down by the beach when she started talking to me and she said that she is doing some fish counting by Mako, and if she has underwater cameras again we could be dealing with Dr. Danger part two! Am I clear?"

"Yep." I said.

"Cleo?" Lewis said asking everyone.

"I promise, no swimming!"

"Rikki?"

"Uh… fine!"

"Emma?"

"You can count on me!"

"Great" Lewis said.

"Well all of this Dr. Denman talk is making me thirsty, anyone want a drink?" Cleo said heading for the refrigerator.

"Sure" Emma, Rikki, and I all said at the same time.

"Boys?"

"No thanks." they all said.

"OK… water for the girls."

"Here you go nice cold water with a straw." Cleo said handing their waters to us.

"Thanks, for everything but Zane and I have to go." Rikki said.

"Wait, What?" Zane said very confusly.

"Remember we have that thing, later" Then she grabbed Zane by the arm and dragged him out of their.

"See you guys later, bye!"

"Bye!" we all said waving at them.

"What was that for!" Zane said.

"Come on!"


	3. Just one minute!

**Rikki's point of view**

"Where are we going? Why are we heading towards the beach?"

"Stop playing 20 questions, Zane, and just relax."

"Ow! Don't do that again!" Zane whined.

"Let's go swimming!"

**Zane's point of view**

Rikki's eyes lit up like the ocean, her blue crystal clear eyes shining in the sun light.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what could happen if you do this!"

"Ya, ya I know but I want to have one last swim before I am stuck in the house for the next couple of months!"

"No, you can't."

"Come on Mr. Sourpuss! Lighten up."

"Ok… we'll go."

She got me into one of her trances again. Her beauty blows me away! That is how I fell in love with her.

_Back at Cleo's house…_

"I have to go… I have to… pick up Elliot!" Emma said.

"Ya… I have some chores to do…" Bella said.

"Thanks though, bye!" Bella and Emma said.

"I have to go too… Kim's waiting for me at her friend's house." Cleo said.

"Well, I guess we'll go home then." The boys all said, leaving after Cleo.

**Rikki's point of view**

I loved swimming in the water, the fresh salt water, the sun beating down on us while we were under water, and swimming with my friend, Zane. When I swim I forget about my troubles back above on the surface, its kid of nice.

"Let's go to Mako" I said point the direction to Mako.

But Zane nodded his head, no. So, I gave him a little kiss on the cheek and we were off to Mako!

**Bella's point of view**

I might have lied, but I had a good reason. I wanted to visit the ocean waters one last time before I'll be stuck in house all month, or even longer!

**Sophie's point of view**

When Will came to the shed, I wanted to talk to him.

"Will! You're late for your training!"

"I know, Soph. I don't want to today."

"Fine, just today. I'm going on the boat; if you're not going then I can at least have some fun."

"Ok, by Soph."

When I went on the boat and decided to go somewhere new, So I went to Mako to check it out.

**Bella's point of view **

I went into the ocean, it felt so good to go swimming especially when it might be the last time for months. So, I decided to go to Mako. When I got there I noticed I wasn't the only one that had that idea. Cleo, Emma, Zane, and Rikki was their.

"Hey guys!" I said glad to see them.

"Well I'm not alone" Cleo said with joy.

**Sorry if you noticed that I switch people's point of view, but it makes more sense. Please review! I love hearing your ideas... who knows, maybe it would be in my stories!**


	4. She knows

**Sophie's point of view **

I docked my boat at Mako and decided to explore a little. I felt like I was in a jungle, until I found a weird cave… so, I went that direction. Then I found some stairs leading to the cave. When I went up the stairs I remembered that it was the same cave I found the crystals in, but I heard voices so I hid behind a rock that covered my whole body all I did was peek with my head, and I saw four tail? One normal person.

"Is that Zane? With Rikki?… and is that Cleo, Emma, and Bella? I better take a picture _click!_"

Then I immanently left and went back to the shed to look at this picture and print it out.

**Emma's point of view **

"Ah! This is nice" I said.

"Ya, tell me about it." Bella said putting her hands behind her head.

"Well I have to go, see you guys later."

"bye!" they all said to me as I was leaving.

When I got out, I walking out by the dock I saw Dr. Denman. I hid my face so she didn't notice me, and I also saw Sophie.

"What is she doing here?" I said in a whispering tone.

I hid by the dock and tried to hear their conversation.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Denman said.

"I'm positive, I mean how times can you -"

A boat made some noises so I could hear the last time. Then something hit me.

"Ow!" I said a little loudly.

"Did you hear that?" Sophie said.

"I don't know…"

I had to leave, though I wish I could stay I am still wondering what they were talking about.

**Sophie's point of view **

I was looking at the picture in amazement.

"How? When? Where? Why?"

Suddenly Will came in the shed.

"Will!" I shouted.

"What?" he said.

"Do you know about this?"

"Oh no!" he said in his head.

"This is a fake, probably photo shop." he said calmly

"How could this be a fake, if I took it?"

"What am I going to do! Should I tell her?… No way!"

"Well, I'm waiting!"

"I don't know!… probably a costume or something…"

"You're no help!"

Then I left with the picture trying to find a better resource, but I couldn't tell just anyone! As I was walking by the dock I saw a boat that said "Marine Inco." So I assumed that they could help me.

"Hello?" I said looking around the boat for a sign of someone their.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Denman." She started off.

"Are you the head person here?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well… I know you might think this is silly but-" she interrupted me.

"Nothings silly here,"

"I took this picture and I was wondering if you could help me understand a little better?"

She took the picture and her eyes lit up like the fourth of July.

"Come on in. So… do you know _anything_ about this photo?"

"I think that Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Zane, and Bella."

"Who's Bella?"

"One of the new girls who hangs out with those girls a lot! By any chance do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, I do actually. You see a few years ago I came to visit for some… well, marine stuff. Then one day one of my underwater cameras took a picture of these girls. So "captured" them and right before we got to do anything they gave up their powers… or that's what I thought! Anyways you are right, they are mermaids. Zane and Lewis knows about this too!"

"So that's why I've never seen them go near water!"

"Yep, but I don't know anything about that Bella girl. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"OH YA!" I said rolling my eyes. "He is my brother his name is Will."

"What about Emma?"

"I think her boyfriend's name is… Ash?"

"Good to know."

"We should expose them!" I randomly shouted out like an idiot.

"What? No, no, no we can't."

"Think about it doc., If we do so we could be rich overnight! Literally."

"Are you sure?"

"I positive, I mean how many times can you see a real mermaid and become rich from it!"

"Ow!" we heard softly from here.

"Did you hear that?"

"I don't know…"

"_Anyways.._" I started off. "when should we expose them?"

"When the time comes…"

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I will get better. I promise!**

**Please comment! U guys r the best!**


	5. Secret Blown

**Cleo's point of view**

I was at _Rikki's Café_ when Sophie strangely came up to me.

"Hey Cleo."

"Uh… hi?" I said strangely, because Sophie wasn't the friendliest one to use… or anyone.

"SO… how are your friends doing?"

"Fine, I guess?… Are you ok?"

"Ya, just checking on my buddy!"

"Do you have mental problems?"

"Haha! You're funny!… Well I have drinks to serve."

"Ok?"

Rikki, Emma, Lewis, Ash, Zane, Bella, and Will came. We were like the brady bunch! (stopping the story here for a second, I don't watch or know much about the brady brunch… all I know is that they are a weird bunch and a big family. BACK TO THE STORY…)

"Finally!" I said.

"Nice to see you too!" Rikki said sarcastically.

"Sorry I just have a lot on my mind. … But enough of me!"

What we didn't know was Sophie was overhearing us!

"Do you guys want to go to the beach tomorrow? It will be fun!" Bella said enthusiastically.

"Sure!" we all said at the same time.

"What's Sophie's problem?" Zane asked

"I don't know… she's been acting weird all morning." I said.

**Sophie's point of view**

I after hearing their discussion I ran all the way to the dock, but as I left _Rikki's Café _I bumped into their table.

"Dr. … Den… man" I said slowly catching my breathe.

"What is it?"

"I… know about the girls. They are going to the beach tomorrow, that's when we'll do it!"

"Ok, but what's the plan?"

"We'll…"

_The next day came and Cleo, Emma, Rikki, Bella, Zane, Ash, and Will went to the beach…_

**Rikki's point of view**

We were down by the beach the sun beating down on us, waves crashing to shore, and we were sitting on the beach.

"Right here's good." I said.

We all sat down wishing we could go swimming. But at the same time we didn't want to become sushi.

"Hi Sophie." Dr. Denman said.

"Hi so my friends are over there playing volleyball, the other are sitting the bench over there, and that guy is talking to his friend."

"So what's the plan again?"

"It's simple. The guy talking to his friend with squirt them all with a squirt gun, my other friends will block them from the ocean and homes. So it will happen right in front of us, the news crews are going to be here any… oh look their here!… Showtime! I'll give them the signal." Sophie waved her hands up in the air.

"You girls thirsty?" Zane asked.

"Yes." we all said.

"Come on guys, let's get the girls some water."

I could hear kids playing in the sand, people laughing, and everyone was happy.

"Let me cool you down, girls!" A random guy said while holding a squirt gun.

"AH!" We all screamed in fear.

I tried to head to the ocean but people blocked us, then I tried for some house, place, anywhere. But once again people were blocking us. In my head I was counting down

"5, 4, 3, 2... _1_!" "AHH!"

We all transformed from two feet to one tail, Fear was in our eyes, a crowd formed around asking questions, taking pictures, videos, amazed at our transformation, all I saw was bright lights from cameras, loud noises from a far. Zane, Ash, Lewis, and Will quickly ran over.

"Ok, who squirted them!" Zane said making a fist.

"You! You have a squirt gun, you did it!"

He hit the guy over and over. In the jaw, in the stomach, and in the face.

"Don't you ever mess with my girl AGAIN!"

While all the dilemma was going on, I could see Sophie and Dr. Denman getting interviewed. So I heated up my tail my tail and headed over their after they were done interviewing.

"Ok, what's wrong with you!" "Sophie! You did it!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Calm down." Emma said holding my wrists behind my back.

"Let me go! I'll take care of her! Don't worry they'll be out in a heartbeat!"

"Rikki, chill. It's ok."

"Ya." Sophie said agreeing.

"Shut up Soph.! You're still not off the hook!" I said.

"Rikki!" Zane said running to me.

"Zane! I'm glad to see you." I said giving him a big kiss.

Then when we were all dry we ran as fast as we could to Emma's house. Luckily no one was home except for us. We turned on the news to see what happened.

_Today on Sunset News, four girls mysteriously turned into mermaids! No one knows how or why but you can only trust you eyes. Here is today's video… _(They saw the video) _Who are these mysterious girls? And what have they been hiding? In other news, a car crashed into a school bus. Everyone survived but some were injured._

_Click!_

"Oh gosh! Just… great!" Emma panicked pacing back and forth.

"Shh!" Ash said giving her a big hug and kiss.

"It's going to be ok." he said reassuring her.

"Ash. … Can I speak with you for a moment." Zane said sweetly to him.

"Uh, sure… I guess?"

"Do you realize they just had their secret blown! Are you on crazy juice, or something?"

"I know, Zane. It's just I want to keep Emma calm."

"Ok, but I hope you're not think that everything's going to be peachy."

"I know, I know. By the way how come you're so protective? It's not a bad thing it just… your not usually like this."

"I know, it's just… last time I was really stupid. Trying to be the greatest mermaid hunter, when I put them in more danger. This time I want to make things right and I will do what ever it takes!"

"Fair enough. … Let's go back to the girls."

**Sorry how I ended, for this chapter. I know what you're thinking, Zane is being ridiculous. But he still is in love with Rikki. If you haven't noticed, he even said "Don't mess with my girl AGAIN!" Some Zikki moments their too!**

**REVIEW! … Please.**


	6. Deep into Danger

**Zane's point of view**

"Hey, Rikki. I have a question." I said.

"What is it?"

"Remember earlier when you said you were happy to see me were you-" Rikki interrupted me.

"I only said that for… the public, you know."

"Ok, well I was wondering if we could get back together."

"Look, Zane. I can't trust you, that's why were _just_ friends."

"What could I do to make it up?"

"I don't know…"

"Ash, I want to thank you… for everything" Emma said while kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Anytime. I'm happy to help."

"Will, I was-" Bella got rudely interrupted by Lewis's phone.

**Lewis's point of view**

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hi, Lewis McCartney speaking."

"Hello, Lewis. It's Dr. Denman."

"Oh, hi!" I rolled my eyes.

"Can you meet me at my boat in five minutes."

"Ok. Bye!"

_Beep!_

"Who was that?" Cleo asked in concern.

"Dr. Denman… she wants me to meet her at her boat."

"Let me come with!"

"No!"

"We'll go." Will said blurting out the idea.

"Wait, wha?" Zane said.

"Zane!" Rikki said slapping him.

"OW!… fine, let's go."

"Count me in too!" Ash said standing up from the couch.

_All of the boys went to Dr. Denman's boat…_

"Lewis!… I see you've brought some friends. Come, sit down."

"What do you want."

"I see you are very eager today, but I first want to meet your friends."

"This is Will, Ash, and you already know Zane."

"Is anyone helping you?" Ash said wanting to find out as much info. As he could.

"Come on out… Meet Sophie."

"Soph.?" Will asked.

"Yep it's me."

"But why?"

"Think about it, Will. We could be rich from those girls overnight! Join us Will. You could be rich too!"

"I rather have them as my friends!"

"Why do you want us here?" I said trying to get to the point.

"How much you boys know about the girls?"

"We'll never tell you!, Were not that stupid."

"Very well then, lock them up boys!"

"What?"

_Back at Emma's house…_

_Bling!_

"I got a message… from, Lewis?" Cleo said.

"What does it say?" Bella said jumping out of her seat.

"It says that… their in trouble."

"I knew it!"

"and… they need us to go to Mako."

"Let's go!"

"Wait, what if this is another trap. Like last time?" Rikki said.

"We have to go, I don't want to take any chances." Emma said.

_Back on the boat.._

"Four targets moving towards Mako." some worker said.

"Let's get going, people!" Sophie said trying to sound in charge. "Come on, we don't have all day!"

"This is what happens when we all go." I said.

_Mako…_

"Lewis? Will? Zane?… Ash?" Bella said.

"Hello girls." Dr. Denman said coming out of the shadows.

"You!" Rikki said with anger in her eyes.

"Before you do anything you'll regret, take a look at this." She then showed the camera of all of their boyfriends locked up.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would."

"By the way, how did you find us again?" Emma said.

"Sophie… she was out here when you guys were here so she took a picture and showed me. Here have a look."

Everyone looked at each other in shock. Their tails were shaking under water.

"What do you want from us?" Bella said with fear, but trying to hide it as much as she could.


	7. Changed Forever

**Bella's point of view**

"When you girls were on the beach, no one knows who you are or-"

"Isn't that the point?"

"Let me continue!… I want to guys to do an interview for Sunset News."

"What if we don't."

"Well, Rikki. If you don't your boyfriend's will get it."

"Fine, when is it?"

"Today at one. The limo will pick you up at your houses."

"Can you just have them pick us up at my place?"

"Sure, Emma. If you say so."

"Can we go now? It's Monday, so I have work at the marine park today."

"Fine, but your boyfriend's will stay with me until I say so."

"uh! Whatevs." Rikki said.

_Later on at the interview…_

"Hello! And welcome to Sunset News, were we tell you before Sunset. Today were here talking to the mermaids live. So… everyone here is wondering, who are you?"

"I'm Cleo, and this is, Emma, Rikki, and Bella."

"Nice to meet you all. What is it like being mermaids? Do you have any power? How long does it take for you to transform? How long have you know each other? How did you meet?"

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa! A lot of questions. For starters it's good being a mermaid, I guess. I mean we do have powers. I can freeze water, Emma can too, Rikki can boil water, and Cleo can control water."

"So, how long does it take for you to transform?"

"Usually ten seconds." Cleo said jumping into the conversation.

"What about how you met and how long you've know each other?"

"We've known each other for three years now, and Emma and I knew each other from way back… but one day we all found a mysterious pool on… (oh no! I can't say where it is or people will find it and our secret place will be a death trap!) and we went in it and became mermaids."

"Do you know where the pool was?"

"Nope, no idea."

"Well that's all we have time for today! Thanks for watching, Sunset News! Were we tell you first!"

"And… we're off!" the camera man said in a loud and annoying voice.

"Well, I have a job to be at… so, bye!"

_Then Cleo went to the Marine Park and went into Laurie's office…_

"Cleo! Nice to see you!"

"Hi, Laurie."

"Guess what! I have an offer for you!… how would you like to be head dolphin trainer."

"head dolphin trainer? Gee, sounds nice. But I can't."

"Look Cleo, I saw you on the news today, and what you are. We are low on money and we might have to get rid of the dolphin show. So, I was wondering if you could be head dolphin trainer as a… mermaid."

"I still don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"All you have to do is be a trainer while a mermaid, so more people will come and we could keep the dolphin show!"

"Fine, I'll do it. But only for the dolphin show."

"Great! You'll start tomorrow."

"What have I done! I think I'm going crazy, or something!" Cleo said in her head.

_The next day came and Cleo did the show…_

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls. I give you… Cleo, the amazing mermaid trainer!"

**Cleo's point of view**

I could hear the crowd scream with joy, cameras everywhere, videos recording each second, but I still went on with the show!

_Later that day…_

"Cleo, can you come to my office for a minute?"

"Sure."

"You did a fantastic job. We've made more money we've ever made in a week!"

"Oh, thank you."

"How would you like to do a mermaid show?"

"A what?"

"Of course we'll have to get rid of the dolphin show?"

"No way! I love the dolphin show and I would never want it to be replaced. I don't mind if I was a mermaid today, but not forever!"

"Ok, ok. We won't do the mermaid show, but can you at least be a mermaid for this week? It's only for a little while, four days in fact."

"Ok, but _just_ for this week."

"Good deal."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye!"

**Emma's point of view**

I was in my room when I heard a knock on my door… it was my family.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"

"We live here." my dad said in stern voice.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure… I guess. Just give me one minute."

I quickly ran to my computer, closing all of the pictures of Cleo, Rikki, Bella, and I as mermaids.

"Come on in."

Then Elliot splashed me with water.

"What was that for!"

"Mom, dad look! I told you so."

"Elliot! Why did you do that!"

"Mom and dad didn't believe me."

"So you'll toss water on your older sister?"

"Yep."

"Pumpkin, how come you never told us?"

"I never wanted to, it was suppose to be a secret…" "until Dr. Denman and Sophie blew it." I managed to mumble under my breath.

"You can trust us."

"It's ok, mom. My secrets already blown. You don't have to hide it."

"Is anyone else a mermaid?"

"Cleo, Rikki, and Bella are too!"

"I told you so! Next time you should believe me… or you could watch it on TV like I did!"

"I'm sorry if we missed judged you, Elliot."

"You're still Emma, right? You're not a crazy, psycho path person when you're a mermaid?"

"I'm the same Emma. Not a crazy, psycho path person."

**Rikki's point of view **

I marched quickly to Dr. Denman's boat, to demand the boys out.

"Look, we did your stupid interview. Now can they come out?"

"Fine. Here you go."

"Zane!"

"Rikki."

We left the dock and ran as fast as we could to Zane's house… Luckily not a lot of people followed us.

"Zane, I have been think about what I've said earlier and what you've said… I think we should get back together!"

"Really?, It's not a joke right?"

"No joke." I said with a little laugh.

"Great!" Zane said giving me a little kiss.

"I see you're back together with the mermaid." A voice said behind us.

"Dad?" Zane said confused.

"Ah! So you're the mermaid."

"Dad stop it!"

"No really, I want to get a closer look this time."

_Splash!_

"Ah!"

"Rikki, go upstairs. Now!"

"It's too late." "3, 2, _1!_" I counted in my head.

Then Zane quickly cached me and put me gently on the floor.

"How could you be so stupid! What were you thinking!… I just got back together with Rikki, and now you're trying to blow it?"

"I'm not trying to blow anything… I just wanted to get a closer look at my son's girlfriend's tail. Because last time I just had a brief look, from a far."

"Uh!, Fine."

"Rikki, may I?"

"Sure."

"Wow! Can I see your powers too?"

'Sure, why not?" Then I showed him my powers.

"Amazing!… well I have a meeting to go to. Bye!"

He opened the door and a bunch of reporters took pictures of Zane and I. The worst was that they did it when I was a mermaid!

"Shows over!" Zane said angrily closing the door. "Want some help?"

"No thanks, I got it." "SSS." I heated my tail back to normal. "I think I should go."

"Why?"

"Because, I need to go find somewhere to sleep for the night-"

"Why not stay here! Your already here and you could sleep in the guest room."

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause you any trouble… you know with the reporters and all."

"It's totally ok." He said giving me a hug.

"Thanks" I said giving him a little kiss.

**This chapter had a lot of Zikki moments their… I hope u Zikki fans enjoyed it.**

**Please Review! **


	8. The Plan

**Bella's point of view**

I was walking along the beach, minding my own business when some guy and his friends came up to me.

"Want a drink!" He said squirting water at me.

I don't know why I still try to run, everyone know my secret. So what good does that make?

"What's wrong with you people! Can't a girl enjoy one day in peace?"

"Not when she's a mermaid."

Mermaid, the word that has bugged me all day. I love being a mermaid, but why does this have to happen each second? Then I totally forgot about how many seconds I had left. Right then I turned into a mermaid.

_Click! Click! Click!_

"Why are you guys so desperate to see a mermaid? Don't you people have lives?"

"Back away people!" I heard a female voice… and it was Dr. Denman. "Let me take care of her." Then she took me to her boat un-followed.

"What do you want with me? You already exposed us, you know who I am, what else could you want, women!"

"I don't want anything… Sophie does."

"Sophie? What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok Soph. I know you way to well!, spill!"

"Fine. I want money."

"So that involves me how?"

"I want you to be in the dolphin show."

"How?"

"Do I have to do everything myself! I want you to join Cleo in the dolphin as a mermaid."

"Why?"

"So we get money, duh."

"What if I don't?"

"Your fish friends will get it."

Oh no! I can't let them get hurt!

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good girl." she said talking to me like I was a puppy.

Right then my tail dried off.

"Sophie, you can go now." Dr. Denman told her.

I ran as fast as I could, hoping I wouldn't get splashed. I'm getting annoyed on how everyone is going crazy about mermaids. I don't know about the show. Should I back out? But what if she really hurts my friends?… I have a lot on my mind, I think I should go to Mako to clear my head.

**Rikki's point of view**

I woke up and I saw the sunlight come through my window. For one second I forgot where I was, then I realized I was at Zane's house because the reporters were hounding me. My stomach was growling so I decided to have some breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head." Zane said with a smile.

"Morning Zane, are the reporters still out there?"

"Yep. They have been here all morning."

"Oh great."

I looked through a crack out the window and I could see reporters everywhere, waiting for their star mermaid to come out.

"Want to check out the dolphin show today?"

"Why? You know I have to be careful around water."

"I know, but I heard they have some new things going on… so I thought we could go together."

"Ok."

So, Zane and Rikki went to the dolphin show and they saw Bella and Cleo in it too! But as mermaids? Why were they in the show? What happened? After the show we stayed and talked to Bella and Cleo…

"What are you guys doing here!" I said in shock.

"I had to, or else Sophie was going to hurt you guys."

"and I had to, to help Laurie to save the dolphin show."

"So when you girls want to help, you become mermaids?"

"What are we going to do! We can't just let them keep doing this to us!"

"But what about everyone else? Wont everyone try to expose us?"

"I don't know, but at least it will be better than Sophie or Dr. Denman!"

"I have a plan" Zane started out. "Ok here's what we'll do…"

**Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! If you want to have some fun on Fanfiction then keep reading… I am letting you decided what happens next and how it should end! Who knows? Maybe ur idea will be in my story, but if you want better stories then keep following me! I am having WWWWAAAAAYYYY better stories coming this way!**


	9. News!

The Return of is now being re-written! I know some people out there say it's moving a little fast, and I agree. So I have considered re-writting it and making it better please review, follow, or like it, and I will keep you posted.

-Thanks **=)** and let your inner mermaid come to life!


	10. Authirs Note must read

Ok, this is an IMPORTANT NOTE, some of you have been liking this story and hoping for the next chapter. Well I decided I'm not going 2 do that; instead I'm redoing the story. It's called The Return of Dr. Danger Redone! and it is very similiar but better so please follow that story instead.

**Thank you**

**-From your fellow mermaid  
**

**MagicMaker494  
**


End file.
